


The Bodyguard

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kyuhyun picks up a creepy stalker fan he's saddled with the worst bodyguard in existence. </p><p>His life is GREAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

"Wook. Woooooook. Wooooooooooook," Kyuhyun whines, giving his manager his best puppy dog expression. "Please. I'm begging you. Don't leave me with him."

It's only been two days with Zhou Mi, and already Kyuhyun is desperate enough to beg. Ryeowook places his hand on Kyuhyun's cheek, pushing his face away. "Stop it. It's for your own good."

"But," Kyuhyun pouts. "He's useless. HOPELESS. Look at him!" He points accusingly across the room, where his newly appointed bodyguard is looking out the window, mouth opening and closing. 

Ryeowook frowns in confusion as he takes in the scene. "What is he doing?"

"There's birds outside. He's talking to them." There's a moment of silence while Ryeowook takes in this news. "Do you see what I mean? You're trusting this guy to protect me? He can't protect himself!"

"Zhou Mi isn't that bad…" Ryeowook says in defense, though there's a tone of doubt in his voice. "He has good references. And muscles, he has muscles."

Kyuhyun scoffs. "Muscles." Okay, he can give Zhou Mi that - the man does have a nice body. He's tall, broad shouldered, with a chest that looks like it's been chiseled from marble by Michelangelo himself, but muscles aren't everything. While Zhou Mi's body might be tight, taut and hard, his personality is softer than a marshmallow on top of a fire. 

Kyuhyun is no expert on bodyguards, but he's pretty sure that they're meant to be intimidating and stoic. Zhou Mi though? He's the exact opposite, swanning through Kyuhyun's life like a perky game show host. He never stops smiling, he talks to animals, and to top things off, he can't seem to coordinate his own limbs. The first time they met, Zhou Mi tripped on air, spilling coffee on Kyuhyun's brand new, very expensive, sweater, and Kyuhyun still hasn't forgotten or forgiven. 

Not that Zhou Mi seems to care. The more Kyuhyun shows his dislike, the brighter Zhou Mi smiles, as if he _enjoys_ seeing Kyuhyun pissed off. 

"Look," Ryeowook continues, still fixated on Zhou Mi doing his best Disney princess impression and having a deep and meaningful conversation with the birds outside, "You're stuck with him for now. You need protection - these letters are escalating." 

Kyuhyun loves his job - has wanted to be an actor ever since he was a teeny tot - but he's never wanted to be a celebrity. Unfortunately, the two have come hand in hand, and now he's fully part of the Celebrity Club, having picked up his very own stalker. He'd started receiving the letters a few months ago, mixed in with regular fan mail and gifts. The first one was short, typed instead of hand written, but there'd been something _off_ about it. Of course, most fan letters talked about how much they loved him, but this one had been so creepily intense and specific, that he had shown it to Ryeowook.

By the fifth letter, Ryeowook had been concerned enough to get advice from the police, the letters beginning to go into unpleasant, vivid, detail about what this person would do when (and not if) they were finally alone. Even worse, Kyuhyun's obsessed fan seemed to know his specific schedule, giving him feedback on how he'd acted or looked on a certain day. 

Kyuhyun tries again. "Please Wook. If I need a bodyguard, at least find me someone else."

"Nope." Ryeowook claps his hands together decisively. "Too bad, so sad, go cry to someone else. Now, let's go over your schedule for tomorrow." 

Kyuhyun scowls, crossing his arms, and throwing himself down into a chair. Ryeowook calls Zhou Mi over and they discuss the details for Kyuhyun's day tomorrow. He only has a couple of commitments: a commercial filming first thing in the morning, followed by an interview, and then he has to make an appearance at an industry party in the evening. 

"And," Ryeowook continues, scribbling something in his notebook, "Zhou Mi, can you please make sure he spends an hour in the gym? There should be time between the interview and the party. Perhaps you could work out with him, show him what needs to be done." He looks pointedly at Kyuhyun's stomach. 

Kyuhyun scowls even more, covering his belly defensively. Okay, maybe he's getting a bit soft but he _hates_ the gym. "Aren't you my manager?" he says sulkily. "You're the one who's supposed to accompany me."

"I have others to manage," Ryeowook says smoothly, far too used to his clients acting like children. "I'll stop by at the beginning of the filming, and I'll be at the party, but Zhou Mi can make sure you get to the gym and the interview."

Kyuhyun suspects that half the reason Ryeowook hired Zhou Mi is so he can delegate the following around. It can't really be so Zhou Mi can protect him. Seriously. Kyuhyun looks over to where Zhou Mi is sitting. He's leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head propped on his hands, listening intently to Ryeowook's every word. He looks like an overgrown child. 

"I hate you," Kyuhyun tells his manager. 

"Great, we have that in common. I hate you too," Ryeowook replies. "Now leave." 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi pulls the car to a stop outside Kyuhyun's building and turns off the engine. "I should really come up with you," he says, even as Kyuhyun is unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. 

"No need, I can see myself up." It's only eight floors, for goodness sake.

He slams the door in the middle of Zhou Mi's reply, taking satisfaction in the fact that he's finally managed to wipe the smile off his bodyguard's face. It's childish, he knows, and part of it isn't even really about Zhou Mi. He just hates having someone tailing him around, making him feel like a freak. Kyuhyun still thinks of himself as a normal person. He doesn't want to be someone who needs a guard almost 24/7. 

Inside the car Zhou Mi is adamantly saying something but Kyuhyun can't hear him and he doesn't care. He doubts that it's important. 

 

*

 

There's someone in his bedroom.

_There's someone in his bedroom._

Kyuhyun had been deeply asleep where he suddenly jolts awake, adrenaline firing through him and sending his pulse racing. As he comes to consciousness he lashes out wildly at the man standing by his bed. His punch is intercepted, both wrists caught in a tight grip, and as his mind starts to fully clear he can make out a voice saying, "It's me. Kyuhyun. It's me."

The sleep fog lifts and he realises that it's Zhou Mi. All his fight leaves him in a flash and he collapses backwards, chest heaving.

"Fuck. FUCK. What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Zhou Mi looks hurt that he's being sworn at. "I told you last night that I'd pick you up at 7.30am."

Kyuhyun looks at the clock beside his bed, the neon green numbers standing out sharply in the dim room. 

"It's 7.32am," he says dryly. 

"Yes, and I waited a whole minute before coming up to check on you." 

While Zhou Mi is talking he's patting Kyuhyun, as if to make sure he's whole and unharmed. Kyuhyun bats at his hands, acutely aware that underneath his blankets he's only in a pair of boxers.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me, you goof! Go wait outside!"

Apparently satisfied that his charge is his usual petulant self, Zhou Mi leaves him alone to get ready. Kyuhyun has just stepped out of bed, standing in the middle of his room half naked, when Zhou Mi barges back in.

"I forgot to say that I'll give you ten minutes to get ready."

Kyuhyun squawks, frantically grabbing at a shirt to cover himself. "Get out!"

"No need to be shy, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Zhou Mi tells him archly. "Ten minutes. If you're not ready I'll come in and dress you myself."

 

*

 

Nine minutes and 45 seconds later, hastily showered and dressed, Kyuhyun exits his bedroom. Zhou Mi hands him a stainless steel travel mug filled with coffee and pushes him towards the door. Kyuhyun sniffs it suspiciously. Where did Zhou Mi get the mug from? The coffee? Kyuhyun doesn't own a coffee machine, and the liquid in the mug has been made from fresh beans. He's still pondering it between sips as they leave his apartment, taking the elevator down to the street and walking to Zhou Mi's car. 

As Zhou Mi drives, he tells Kyuhyun, "I'm going to start using your basement carpark from now on. It's safer than the street."

"Hmm. Okay," Kyuhyun replies absentmindedly, having sunk into his seat. Zhou Mi is an ass, but his car is comfortable. "Hey, where did you get the coffee from?"

Zhou Mi gives him a quick look before turning his attention back to the road. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. But I don't own a coffee machine. And where did this mug come from?" He inspects it in his hands. He's never seen it before but it's obviously not new, with the outer marked with scratches and small dents. 

"I brought mine over," Zhou Mi says in response, flicking on his turn signal to change lanes. 

"Oh." Wait - huh? "What? Why?"

"Well… I was going to tell you later today. I'm moving in."

Fortunately Kyuhyun had just swallowed, otherwise there would be coffee all over Zhou Mi's car. "WHAT."

"Ryeowook said -"

"NO."

"Ryeowook -"

"NO. NO. NO."

"Calm down! There was a new letter last night, and Ryeowook - and the police - Kyuhyun, stop yelling! They think that it's best if I stay with you for a while." Zhou Mi takes a hand off the steering wheel and slaps him on the thigh, hard. "And could you stop stamping your feet? It's very distracting." 

Kyuhyun huffs, turning his head to look out the window so he can ignore Zhou Mi for the rest of the drive. He can't believe it. Not only is he stuck with this tall dumb idiot during the day, he's going to have him around at night too. 

He's going to make Ryeowook regret this.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun is in the middle of filming the commercial for hairspray / beer / chocolate - whatever product he's endorsing today - when there's an almighty crash from the corner of the set.

"Cut!" the director yells, as everyone turns to inspect the cause of the chaos. Kyuhyun sighs heavily when he realises that it's Zhou Mi (of COURSE it's Zhou Mi) knocking over a clothing rail. 

"Whoops! Sorry!" Zhou Mi laughs, gleeful and unrepentant. Next to him, one of the set assistants is giggling. She's a pretty tiny thing, and Kyuhyun narrows his eyes, wondering what they had been up to. Everyone stares, but Zhou Mi doesn't seem embarrassed at all, although Kyuhyun's face is probably red enough for the two of them. Finally Zhou Mi manages to get the rack upright but as he steps away he somehow tangles his feet together and stumbles into a chair, sending it skittering across the floor. 

Kyuhyun covers his eyes with a hand and takes several, slow, deep breaths. He is a calm blue ocean. He is tranquility.

He is a calm blue ocean of tranquility that is going to kill his bodyguard. 

 

*

 

After filming finishes, when Zhou Mi has his back turned, Kyuhyun slips away, locking himself into a bathroom stall to call Ryeowook. 

He whispers furiously down the phone, "Wook! I swear, if you don't get me someone else I'm going to… I'm going to… I'm going to release my nude pics!"

"One: you don't have nude photos. Two: as if you'd destroy your own reputation just to create a scandal for me to tidy up."

"I'd take some and then I'd release them. And yes, yes I would. Because that's how strongly I feel about this. Wookieeeee, he can't even walk in a straight line without falling over. Please, I'm begging you. Give me someone else. Anyone else." 

"You're stuck with him," Ryeowook tells him. "I wish I could say that I'm not taking a perverse delight in your misery, but that would be a lie. See you at the party tonight." 

There's a banging on the stall door. "Kyuhyun? Are you in there?" It's Zhou Mi. Of course it is. "You can't go to the bathroom without telling me. I need to check it first to make sure it's safe." 

Kyuhyun wants to scream. He can't even go to the toilet in peace. Not that he was actually going to the toilet but Zhou Mi didn't know that. 

The lock jiggles as Zhou Mi picks it, letting himself in. He grabs Kyuhyun's arm, pulling him out of the stall, as Kyuhyun sputters in anger, kicking out at him uselessly. 

"We're leaving now. Let's go. You're going to be late for your interview."

"I'M A STAR," Kyuhyun screams. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I'M LATE." 

Kyuhyun is starting to figure out that Zhou Mi has a ridiculous obsession with being punctual. Everyone watches, wide eyed, as he drags Kyuhyun out of the building. He stuffs Kyuhyun into the car and reaches over to buckle him in, before patting him on the head like a child.

"Safety first." 

Kyuhyun's face has gone completely red, utterly, totally red, and he's about to explode. This. This!! Idiot man!

"Have you ever considered anger management classes? Perhaps you can try and work off some of that aggression at the gym later," Zhou Mi tells him calmly, pulling out smoothly into traffic, on route to their next appointment. 

Kyuhyun doesn't have an anger management problem. Kyuhyun has a Zhou Mi problem.

"I'll work out my aggression on your face," he mutters. 

 

*

 

"Come on then super star," Zhou Mi taunts with a bright smile. "What was that about my face?"

Kyuhyun's interview finished on time - it would've been impossible to run over with Time Nazi sitting there counting down the seconds. Afterwards, Zhou Mi had said brightly, "Enough time for the gym!" and despite Kyuhyun's protests and threats of castration, here they are. 

What's worse: he's made Kyuhyun actually work out. So far Kyuhyun has puffed his way through a run on the treadmill, lifted weights until his arms felt like falling off, and now they're finishing off with a session of light sparring. 

Well, it would be sparring, except Zhou Mi won't stay still long enough for Kyuhyun to connect a punch. 

"Okay, enough. Enough!" Kyuhyun finally yells as Zhou Mi dances into his personal space and mockingly bops him on the forehead for the 100th time. 

Kyuhyun is a calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean.

Kyuhyun pulls off his gloves, throwing them to the ground and stomping off to the showers. 

Kyuhyun is a tsunami of rage. 

 

*

 

This is the worst day of his life. 

Kyuhyun watches sullenly as Zhou Mi pulls a suitcase out of the trunk of his car. 

"Right, let's go," Zhou Mi says to him brightly, like he's not moving in and destroying Kyuhyun's sanctuary. Kyuhyun glares at him and turns on his heels, marching angrily to the elevator. He's childishly satisfied that Zhou Mi has to run a little to keep up, suitcase clattering on its wheels behind him.

"Kyuhyun, wait! You have to let me go first." 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and ignores him, stepping into the elevator and jabbing at the button to close the door. The doors start to close and Kyuhyun hopes that they'll close on Zhou Mi.

No luck, Zhou Mi slides himself in, pulling the suitcase smoothly in as well, without disturbing the doors.

They enter Kyuhyun's apartment - after Zhou Mi has declared it safe of course, and Kyuhyun goes straight to his bedroom and slams the door. 

"Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi opens the door without knocking and pokes his head in. Kyuhyun responds by grabbing one of the pillows off his bed and throwing at it him. It misses Zhou Mi by a wide mark. 

"So I'm just going to put my stuff in your spare room, okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Kyuhyun responds, picking up another pillow and aiming it in Zhou Mi's direction. Zhou Mi catches it easily, chucking it back, where it bounces off Kyuhyun's head and knocks over the lamp by the bed.

"The other option is that I sleep in here with you. That might be better actually, you'd be safer."

"The spare room is fine," Kyuhyun amends hastily. 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi is hovering. 

He's hovering, and it's pissing Kyuhyun off.

They're at the party, and Kyuhyun is networking like a _pro_ , being charming, witty and funny. But Zhou Mi is hanging about in the background, staring at everyone that Kyuhyun talks to. 

Kyuhyun has had enough. The way Zhou Mi is smiling at people while he appraises them keeps making Kyuhyun lose his train of thought. He pulls Zhou Mi aside. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Zhou Mi asks innocently. He's pissing Kyuhyun off even more - he doesn't even have the decency to make eye contact while Kyuhyun scolds him, instead scanning the crowd. There's a small furrow in his forehead and Kyuhyun realises that he doesn't like the amount of people in the room. It's the most crowded place they've been so far. 

"Just. Stop." Kyuhyun waves his hand up and down. "Stop being so bodyguard." 

Zhou Mi barks out a small laugh in response. "I thought you didn't like me because I wasn't bodyguard enough. Besides, I AM your bodyguard. How do you want me to act?" 

"Just - not so - obvious." 

It's like flicking a switch, and the hovering protector is suddenly gone. Zhou Mi responds by draping an arm over Kyuhyun's shoulder, pulling him into his side. "Want me to act like your date instead?" 

Kyuhyun punches him in the stomach, but Zhou Mi doesn't flinch or let go. Instead he whispers with amusement into Kyuhyun's hair. "Shush darling, don't make a scene." 

Kyuhyun punches him again and Zhou Mi laughs, finally releasing him. 

"Go get me a drink," Kyuhyun demands. His patience, the tiny amount he had left, is just about gone and if he doesn't get alcohol he's going to yell at Zhou Mi in front of everyone. 

"I'm your bodyguard, not your servant."

"DRINK. GET ME ONE."

"Oh right, I'm your date tonight. Okay, darling," Zhou Mi leans in and kisses him on the cheek, before pulling away with a laugh. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Kyuhyun tries to hit him again but Zhou Mi ducks and heads off, weaving his way through the crowd to the bar. But not before he turns back and blows Kyuhyun a kiss, mouthing "stay put". 

Zhou Mi has some nerve, trying to tell Kyuhyun what to do. Kyuhyun rubs his face and tries to take deep calming breaths. Calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean. Calm blue stupid Zhou Mi with his stupid smile and annoying laugh and meathead muscles. He makes Kyuhyun want to scream and punch things. 

As Kyuhyun waits, someone bumps into him, spilling a bit of wine on his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry!" the man apologises, hastily pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at Kyuhyun's clothing. 

"It's fine, don't worry," Kyuhyun says, a bit sharply. What is it with clumsy people spilling things on him?

"No, no, I'm so sorry. That should wash out - let me help you." The guy takes a hold of his elbow, steering him through the crowd and out of the room. Kyuhyun protests a little but lets himself be walked out. 

"Your face looks familiar," Kyuhyun says as they look for the bathroom. "Are you an actor? Have we worked together before?" 

"Nope," the man replies. "Oh! Here we are!" He pushes open the bathroom door and they enter the brightly lit room, decorated with marble and far too much gold.

Kyuhyun heads to the sink, shrugging off his blazer so he can rinse the sleeve. As he looks up in the mirror, he notices the guy watching him intently, and suddenly he has an awful feeling. "I have seen you before," he says slowly, realising that he's seen the guy around several times, always in the background. Fear prickles down his spine. 

The guy smiles thinly. "Who's that man, Kyuhyun? At first I thought he was your bodyguard, but he's so clumsy that can't possibly be the case. And the way he was acting towards you tonight… Who is he? Are you cheating on me?"

"He's no one." Kyuhyun looks desperately for an escape route, but the guy is standing in front of the door. "Really." 

"Well. If he's no one, I might just have to kill him," his stalker says. He's so calm and matter of fact about it that it terrifies Kyuhyun, more than if he'd been screaming and yelling. 

They're interrupted by Zhou Mi knocking on the bathroom door and jiggling the door knob. "Kyuhyun? Are you in there? Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun's stalker rushes to Kyuhyun's side, pulling a knife out from the inside of his jacket, placing his hand over Kyuhyun's mouth. "Shhh," he whispers.

"Kyuhyun? I know you're in there. Are you angry at me?" The knob rattles as Zhou Mi speaks, but the door holds. 

"Tell him you're fine and you'll see him outside in a second," the guy whispers into Kyuhyun's ear, his knife pressed to Kyuhyun's throat. "And you're an actor. Make it convincing." 

"I'm fine," Kyuhyun says in a clear voice, suppressing every urge inside of him to yell for help. "I'll see you outside."

There's a pause before Zhou Mi says, "Okay. See you in a bit." 

Kyuhyun wants to cry. Really? THIS is the time Zhou Mi listens to him and leaves him alone? Really? 

Kyuhyun's stalker waits, listening to ensure that Zhou Mi has gone. After he's satisfied, he pulls the knife away from Kyuhyun's throat but keeps it pointed at him. "That's better. Now it's just you and me." 

He's so focussed on Kyuhyun that he doesn't notice the door slowly opening behind him, but Kyuhyun's small gasp gives it away. His stalker whirls around, face contorted in rage, lunging at Zhou Mi as he enters the room, knife flashing. 

He lashes out wildly, and Zhou Mi twists, deflecting the stab with his forearm, using the man's momentum to pull him off balance. He uses his own body weight to shove the man against the wall, banging his hands against the hard surface and forcing him to drop the knife. 

Kyuhyun crouches in the corner. He doesn't know why but the room is collapsing in on him and he can't seem to suck in enough air. Even when Zhou Mi has the guy down and immobilised, even when security rushes into the room to help, Kyuhyun can't stop himself shaking. 

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun, can you hear me?" Zhou Mi's face comes into focus, and he clutches at him. 

"You're bleeding," Kyuhyun stutters. 

"It's just a scratch," Zhou Mi reassures him, even as he's bleeding through his shirt. "It's just my arm, I'm fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"I'm - I'm - you're bleeding," Kyuhyun says helplessly. He doesn't know why his teeth are chattering. Did someone turn on the air conditioning? It's freezing in here. 

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you," Zhou Mi tells him, pulling him in for a hug, and Kyuhyun is so shaken that he doesn't resist it, burying his face into Zhou Mi's shoulder. "I've got you. You're okay. You're going to be fine."

 

*

 

Zhou Mi leans against his car, smirking at Kyuhyun as he wheels his suitcase towards him.

"It's nice to see Mr Superstar doing some work. It's a shame we never got to spend a night together." 

"Shut up. Here's your stuff. Stupid idiot, getting yourself fired." To be fair, Zhou Mi is only out of a job because Kyuhyun no longer needs a bodyguard, but he's not going to pass up the opportunity to rub salt in Zhou Mi's wounds. 

Not that the dumbhead seems to care. 

"Guess you were right about me being the worst bodyguard ever. I shouldn't have left you alone." Zhou Mi shrugs before saying blithely, "At least you didn't die, I wouldn't have been paid."

Kyuhyun punches him in the shoulder. "YOU almost died, you dumbass."

"Me? Nah, I told you, it was just a scratch." A scratch that needed seven stitches.

Kyuhyun watches Zhou Mi load his suitcase into his car and then asks the question he's been wondering since that night, "Hey - how did you know I needed help? When - you know."

Zhou Mi grins and turns to him. "It was the first time you didn't yell at me or call me a name. I knew something was wrong straight away." 

Kyuhyun makes to punch him again, but Zhou Mi blocks it, grabbing his fist. "I'm starting to think that you're so aggressive because you're hopelessly attracted to me." 

Kyuhyun sputters. "I'm not attracted to you, you stupid giant!"

Zhou Mi smirks at him and bends his right arm, flexing it to show off his bicep. "I saw the way you were checking me out at the gym. It's okay to admit that you find me attractive."

"I would sooner swallow my own hand."

"I've got something better for you to swallow." Zhou Mi winks greasily and bursts into laughter at the scandalised look on Kyuhyun's face. "Right, it's been fun riling you up, but I have to go. I'll see you later, darling." He leans in and presses a light kiss to Kyuhyun's lips, pulling back quickly before Kyuhyun can react. 

 

*

 

Ryeowook claps Kyuhyun on the shoulder. "So how are you? Have you recovered from your incident? Can I send you back to work yet?"

"I'm fine," Kyuhyun assures his manager. "Just fine." He has been. Life is good. No more creepy stalker, and no more annoying Zhou Mi to push his buttons. Kyuhyun is a calm blue ocean. Kyuhyun is tranquility. 

(Kyuhyun is a little bit bored.)

"I've been thinking," Ryeowook continues, pushing his glasses up his nose. It's never a good sign when Ryeowook thinks, and Kyuhyun is right to be concerned. "It's time we got you an assistant." 

At that, the door to Ryeowook's office opens.

"Hello, darling!" 

 

*

 

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Ryeowook shrugs. "I don't know. Perhaps I just resent you because you're both younger and taller than me. But why do you hate Zhou Mi so much?" 

Kyuhyun sighs, putting his head in his hands. "I think it's because I'm hopelessly attracted to him -"

"HANG ON," Kyuhyun says, putting his hand in front of Zhou Mi's mouth. "I NEVER said that." He slugs Zhou Mi in the shoulder, who, as always, doesn't react to the blow.

Zhou Mi sits back in his chair, crossing his arms, smirk on his stupid dumb attractive face. "Fine. You tell the story of how we got together then."

Kyuhyun heaves a long suffering sigh and turns to face his friends. "Once upon a time there was a tall, stupid -"

"Sexy-"

"Dumb, clumsy -"

"Hot -"

"Idiot of a bodyguard…"


End file.
